This invention relates to a filing system employing a storage container with an expandable, multi-pocket file folder contained therein for systematic filing and storage of document and the like.
Many systems have been devised for the systematic storage of documents. Perhaps the best known system includes filing cabinets, usually of steel, with vertically arranged drawers. Each drawer contains a plurality of file folders which have indexing tabs to identify the contents. Other filing cabinets employ hanging files which are suspended between a pair of parallel rails by relatively stiff members at the upper ends of the folders.
Such storage systems are not economical for many purposes such as businesses operating out of homes, new businesses with limited resources or for the storage of documents which will be referred to infrequently.
The need for a more economical storage system for files and documents has lead to the development and marketing of special storage containers for file folders. These are, in essence, corrugated cardboard boxes. However, they have a size especially adapted for receiving file folders and are typically of rugged construction to withstand handling when full of relatively heavy documents. Files are typically transferred to such containers from filing cabinets when, for example, they are closed and then sent to a remove storage location.
While such containers have been widely accepted, they are not a self-contained filing system by themselves. They typically require a plurality of separate file folders inside to index document storage. As well, these containers are almost invariably sold in a knocked-down condition and sometimes are difficult to assemble.
Filing cases with removable, expanding files have been developed in the past as seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,397 to Nolan. However, Nolan does not provide a removable top for the filing case so that the expanding file can be accessed without removing it from the filing case. Furthermore, Nolan does not include means for holding the expanding file is the fully expanded condition such that the documents can be readily placed in each separate pockets thereof.